Eye of Dashi
}} The Eye of Dashi was a Shen Gong Wu that shot bolts of lightning. Characteristics The Eye of Dashi was a pendant with a red ruby in the center. The rhombus-shape of the pendant surrounding the ruby is a light brown color. The sides and the hole of the Eye of Dashi are black. On an occasion, the Eye is seen with a string to be worn on a necklace. Ability It released bolts of electricity and generated unlimited power into a desired object. Like other wu, the Eye of Dashi can be used in unison with other Shen Gong Wu and elemental powers and is arguably the most versatile wu in the series. When combined with the Sword of the Storm, it allows for weather manipulation, flight, and limited intangibility. When combined with Raimundo's wind element, it can create electrical wind storms strong enough to carry waves to surf on and engulf boats. Lastly, when combined with Kimiko's fire element, it's lightning blast is enhanced with intense fire energy that makes it capable of welding together wood or steel. History The Eye of Dashi was the main Shen Gong Wu of Grand Master Dashi, who had defeated Wuya 1500 years ago. It was the first Shen Gong Wu to be fought for in a Xiaolin Showdown, as well as the last. It was named after Grand Master Dashi. Omi won it (along with the Mantis Flip Coin) in a showdown against Jack Spicer in Pillar Jumping. Master Fung gave the Wu to Clay for being the faster and to be used in the search for the Fist of Tebigong and used against the Jack-Bots, Clay wagered it in a showdown against Jack in Catch the Robin for the Fist of Tebigong, Although he didn't use the Eye the Dashi during the Showdown but he did win the Fist of Tebigong along the Third Arm Sash. Raimundo wagered the Eye of Dashi along with the Two-Ton Tunic in a Shen Yi Bu Dare against Tubbimura for the Shroud of Shadows, Raimundo used the Eye of Dashi to attack, but Tubbimura used the Fist of Tebigong to block the lightning blast. It was among the Shen Gong Wu stolen by Jack with the help of his Chameleon-Bot. When Jack Spicer wagered the Sword of the Storm in Xiaolin Showdown against Clay Bailey in "Hanabi in a Haystack" for the Star Hanabi, The Eye of Dash appeared on the Sword of the Storm, but this was an animation error. The Heylin used it as a necklace for Mala Mala Jong. When it was defeated, the monks retrieved the Eye of Dashi back. Its power supply was also used to power Jack Spicer's Evil Time Machine that Omi used to travel back in time and meet with Grand Master Dashi to find a way to defeat Wuya when she was first returned to her body. Jack later stole it again, but the monks got it back when they had a showdown with their worst fears and have had it ever since. Kimiko wagered the Eye of Dashi in a Xiaolin Showdown against Sibini, Kimiko used the Eye of Dashi combine with her fire elemental to seal Sibini in the Mosaic Scale. As a result, Winning the showdown along with the Monarch Wings and the Tangle Web Comb. Kimiko used the Eye of Dashi to start the barbecue by striking lightning on the grill. Episode Appearances Ownership Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Combat Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu Category:Fire Shen Gong Wu